experiment12fandomcom-20200213-history
Day 43
Synopsis Peaceful start of the day. At 09:45 during cleaning duties, performed Kung Lao style with the mop, recalling the memory of . During yard time, he performed a mock interview of the other prisoners and their motivation to do the Experiment. performed a rap with providing the background beat with his mouth. who is the last remaining male prisoner, was allowed to move into the cell of the female prisoners. Before the move, however, he was made to cleanup a bunch of empty water battles lying in a corner of the male cell. As a "cruel" test from Khovansky prisoners were not allowed to speak or sit down for an hour. The test failed in the way that prisoners had a lot of fun performing in the hallway of the cell block. The guards pulled up chairs and later even a bed and watched the prisoners performance through the grill. In the evening, however, a rebellion started. tried to force open the grill by jumping against it with his full body weight. For this to happen, and hold up a mattress against the grill a cushion. The grill did not bulk but shoulder obviously got hurt from the impact. Therefore he changed tactics and used the bed letter as lever against the grill. While he was unable to force the grill open, he caused significant damage to the door frame. The guards gave a quick warning about them going to use pepper spray. The prisoners armed themselves with towels for their faces and they put the mattress up against the grill. Those measurements, however, had little to no effect. They had to suffer for about 30 minutes in the cell, before the guards finally let them out of the building. They rushed so quickly, that they did not even take a jacket and closed shoes into the snowy yard. But the guards made sure they got proper clothes after about 5 minutes. After about half an hour of yard time, guards and prisoners worked together to clean up. The prisoners cleaned the cell block, swiped the floor, handled out the mattresses and bed covers. The guards deposed the bed stuff in the yard and delivered 4 clean mattresses, two pillows and two bed covers into the cell block. They let the prisoners get together in the dining room for a glass of water. Final lights out in the other cell was at midnight, roughly half an hour behind schedule. Appearances * Prisoner 102 - Olga Boykova * Prisoner 103 - Karina Smirnova * Prisoner 104 - Alain Goborova * Prisoner 105 - Ivan Urvantsev * Guard - Ivan Karmanov * Guard - Maxim Polyakov Social Media * Black Elephant on VK at 12:31: Video "The great migration of " ( moves to the cell of the female prisoners) * Black Elephant on VK at 13:12: Video "Conflict between and guards" (Security guard Ivan again spread his legs. is indignant) * Black Elephant on VK at 13:25: Video " recalls " (The spirit of Kung Lao settled in ) * Black Elephant on VK at 17:47: Video "Quiet test from Khovansky" (Playing silently without the right to sit down) * Black Elephant on VK at 22:02: Votes : 60; : 40; : 20; : 0 * Black Elephant on VK at 22:54: Photo "Right now: the guard used gas cartridges. Prisoners are suffocating" * Black Elephant on VK at 23:43: Video "Day 43 Digest" Test The prisoners had to spent one hour in the hallway of the cell block without saying a word and without being allowed to sit down. The guards made themselves comfortable on the other side of the grill. They even fetched a bed there and used it as sofa. Gallery File:Day-43_104_kung_lao_style.png| performed Kung Lao style with the mop File:Day-43_mess_of_bottles.png| had to cleanup a mess of bottles File:Day-43_guards_watching_test.png|Guards watching the prisoners perform for the test File:Day-43_105_ramming_grill.png| tried to force open the grill by jumping against it with his full body weight File:Day-43_levering_grill.png| used the bed letter as lever File:Day-43_pepper_spray.png|Guards spray pepper spray into the cell to deter the escape attempt Videos File:Великое переселение 105го|The great migration of File:Конфликт 102-ой и охраны|Conflict between and guards File:104-ая вспоминает 108-ого| recalls File:Тихое испытание от Хованского|Quiet test from Khovansky File:Эксперимент 12 - День сорок третий. Дайджест.|Experiment 12 - Day forty-three. Digest. References | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}